Impossible is for Everyone Else
by gothfeary
Summary: The demon had snapped her neck. Willow watched her die. But, why was she still alive? Oneshot.


**Author:** gothfeary (a.k.a. Kat)  
**Title:** Impossible is for Everyone Else  
**Series**: none  
**Rating**: K+. Because there is drinking involved. And some violence. So maybe T, but only if you're squeemish.  
**Summery**: The demon had snapped her neck. Willow watched her die. But, why was she still alive? One-shot.  
**Spoilers**: Buffy seasons 1 through 7 and the post-season 7 book "Queen of the Slayers", none for Highlander.  
**Disclaimer**: I own neither Buffy or Highlander, I just borrowed them for my own evil purposes.  
**A/N:** Reviews are love people.  
1741 words  
- - - - -

The Fyarl demon was the lucky one; it was the one to finally kill Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It had crept up behind her and wrapped it's hand around her neck, while she tried to keep Willow safe until she finished the spell that would close the Egyptian Hell Mouth. Willow finished the spell just in time to hear a sickening crack in front of her, and look up into her friend's eyes to see the life flicker out. The demon dropped her body to the ground, and before it even had a chance to gloat, Dawn's silver-plated axe took it's head clean off.

Buffy Summers was dead.

Willow let out an anguished scream that made the very Earth shudder. With so much power inside her, every being with magic inside heard it. Every Slayer across the planet dropped to the ground covering their ears, the scream soundless yet deafening, demons across dimensions whimpered in dread over the inevitable retribution she would exact, witches and sorcerers alike felt the pain rip through their chests. Willow Rosenberg, the closest thing to **_THE_** true Goddess (for Glory was nothing but an Old One with delusions of grander) to every walk the Earth, was in pain.  
And, somewhere out in the vast cosmos, something quaked in fear at what she could do, and took swift action.  
- - - - -  
The Scoobies gathered around Buffy's broken body, and collapsed into one another, their wounds now forgotten. No one knew how long they were there; minutes or even hours, but it didn't mean anything anymore. All that mattered was the grief. In the haze of tears and sobs, the slight movement of Buffy's chest wasn't noticed.

A second sickening crack broke every one from their mourning. Looking around for the source, Dawn noticed her sister's head was no longer at an unnatural angle.

"Guys!" Dawn screamed, pointing to Buffy, "look!" Buffy stirred slowly to their amazement.

"Did anyone catch the license plate of the plane that hit me?" she groaned softly as she tried to sit up, her hand coming up to rub the back of her now unbroken neck. Suddenly, Buffy found herself buried in a pile of crying friends.

Somewhere out in the vast cosmos, a being heaved what could only be a sigh of relief when it felt the grief bleed away from Willow. Osiris had no wish to repeat his encounter with Willow.  
- - - - -  
The jazz bar Buffy and Willow found themselves in was empty that night, the owner having closed down despite the fact it was a Friday night. Just for them.

Picking up her beer, Buffy took a long sip as she took everything Joe, Duncan and Adam had told her.

"So I can't die?" she asked again for the third time.

"Not unless someone or something chops off you head." replied the Scotsman.

"But what I don't get is how a Slayer can become an immortal!" Joe exclaimed, "In all the years the Council has existed, and out records go back thousands of years, never has a Slayer been an Immortal! The magic's should be incompatible!"

Buffy shot a look in Willows direction, "Unless someone stepped in." Willow knew exactly where she was going with this one.

"I keep telling you, I didn't do it this time!" Her tone spoke of old arguments, best left unremembered.

"What do you mean 'this time'? Surly you can't have died before!" Adam was skeptical, he still could not believe a slayer was an Immortal. It was simply just impossible.

Buffy held up her hand and began counting down. "I drowned when I was 16; Xander brought me back with CPR. I was only dead for a few minutes though." She put down one finger. "When I was 20 I jumped off a tower to save my sister; died, went to heaven, even began to rot, and using a spell was brought back by my friends, mostly Willow. I then had to crawl my way out of the grave." She looked over at Duncan, whose jaw had dropped, "I stayed dead for about 6 months that time." Another finger down.

"I flat lined about six months later after being shot. Willow, again, used magic to take the bullet out and heal me." She held most of the story back to protect Willow. That was three fingers down. "And, last year in Italy this guy Antonio, also known as 'The Immortal'," Joe flinched at the name of one of the most vile and cruel Immortals since the Four Horsemen had ridden, "had me tortured to death, which by the way is not cool." After ticking off the fourth finger, she paused. "But the Powers That Be actually stepped in that time, so I'm not sure it counts."

"And then again five months ago?" Joe asked, surprised at how casually she spoke of her own death. _Deaths_, he corrected to himself.

"Yep."

"Impossible." Scoffed Adam. He had lived thousands and thousands of years, never once hearing of anything like this.

"Impossible?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at him. "Impossible is for everyone else." Grinning, she leaned towards him, and as if she was telling him the secrets of the universe, whispered dramatically, "Impossible is for everyone else. We," she said, referring to all the Scoobies, "are the people monsters run from in fear. We are the ones who won't stay dead. We are the parents of the new Slayer line. We fight the good fight, slay dragons, destroy Hell Mouths, and put the smack-down on Hell Gods." Adam looked her serious face over, and believed her. No one with eyes that hard could be lying.

"Impossible is just an idea for us to laugh at." Buffy sat back and looked over at Willow, who appeared lost in thought. Something in what Buffy said, about death and gods… Willow suddenly though of something, she wasn't sure, but it made so much sense.

"Joe, do the Watchers have any idea who is responsible for the creation of The Immortals? As in, what deity or demon was behind it?" Joe looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I honestly don't know." he finally admitted regretfully.

"There are legends," began Adam slowly, "so old they were ancient when I was young."

"Legends?" questioned Duncan, unused to having so many revelations in a single night. It had been a long time since he had had his whole world rewritten so drastically, the last time being when was he first discovered he was an Immortal.

"Immortals were made of the lost piece of Osiris. His consort Isis, years after putting him together again, save the one piece, finally found it. However, it had been too long, even the God-body of Osiris could not heal it. So he and his wife broke it into smaller pieces, and gave them to mortals, making for themselves hundreds and hundreds of children."

"This would explain why Immortals can't have children!" Joe exclaimed, understanding.

"Huh?" Both Buffy and Duncan asked.

Willow turned bright red and stammering, replied, "The missing part of Osiris, um… was, uh. His 'stuff'."

"Oh! Well, alright then." Duncan laughed as, if at all possible, Willow turned a brighter red.

"Willow, was there a point to that mystical anatomy lesson?" Buffy asked sarcastically.

"Oh, um, yeah!" With this excitement, 'Embarrassed Willow' gave way to the old high school Willow; also know as 'Babble Willow'.

"See, Buffy when you died the second time we had to get this nifty urn the Urn of Osiris and then I had to pray to him and do all these testy-things and by the way, can we put snakes crawling around under you skin to the list of not fun things?"

"Willow!" Buffy interrupted, as her friend started to turn purple, "Breath!" she ordered.

"Right." Willow took a deep breath, and then totally forgot what Buffy said.

"Well, after that the Urn broke but because I had touched his essence or power or whatever, I could fel him inside and all around! I remember I could invoke him whenever and I even called him without the chanting and offering and icky tests to try and make him bring me back Tara but you know he woul-"

Buffy leaned over, and placed her hand over the Wiccans' mouth before she turned purple again.

"And your point Wills?" Pulling her had away, Buffy let Willow finish normally. Hopefully.

"After all my 'I-wanna-end-the-world-ness'," Willow caught the shocked looks of the three men seated across the table from her, taking in Joe's slack jaw, Duncan with his wide eyes, and the half-raised bottle of Guinness in Adam's hand, she added hastily, "But I'm so over that, so don't worry. Only White magics for Willow now." Quickly, she turned back to Buffy, who just sat smiling at shock on the faces of the much older men.

"Any way, I think," Willow hesitated.

"What?" demanded the Slayer.

"I think he was afraid of me after that. When I was a magic-addict, I got real good at tasting someone's fear. And after that, every time I had to invoke him, when the ritual or spell was done, I felt the after taste of fear and relief. I wasn't sure, but I am now."

"You got a death-god to change the laws of magic, so I can't die, all because he is_ sacred_ of you?"

Willow blushed again, and muttered under her breath, "Looks like."

"Cool!" Buffy looked at Willow with pride, "That's my Wills!" She clapped a red-faced Willow gently on the back.

With that said, Adam quickly downed the rest of his beer in one swift motion. "I think," he began, getting up from his seat and headed behind the bar, "that for once, a good beer isn't going to do the job." Pulling three bottles of bourbon out from the small fridge, and opened them. He walked back to the table, and placed one bottle in front of both Duncan and Joe, keeping the third for himself.

Duncan and Joe finally found their voices, and at the same time blurted out, "What do you mean '_wanting to end the world'_!?!" "What the hell did you do that scared a **_GOD_**!?!"

"That's a long story." Said Willow.

"We have time." Buffy grinned, her pun worthy of Xander.

"Then you guys might want to get some tequila, too." Willow said with a sigh.

The three men exchanges a worried look, and quickly took long swigs, to the amusement of the two women.

**_-End-_**


End file.
